Jimmy's Twisted Mystery
by Ellis97
Summary: Jimmy's new weather machine gains a mind of its own and now, a giant twister is on the move around Retorville. Now, he must team up with Cindy to stop this crazy weather before Retroville is blown all the way to Oz. Based on a comic story from Nick Magazine.
1. Weather You Like it or Not

**Author's Note:**

 **Once again, it's time for another installment in the Jimmy Neutron and Friends saga. Let's see what Jimmy and his friends are up to today!**

* * *

"...and that is why hurricanes spin clockwise and typhoons don't" Ms. Fowl finished up another lecture "Now, before I dismiss class, does anyone have any questions?"

"Actually Ms. Fowl, I have a special announcement" Cindy raised her hand.

"How about you, Cindy?" Ms. Fowl pointed to Cindy.

"Why thank you, Ms. Fowl" Cindy said haughtily and then stood up "Attention fellow students, if everyone might check their lockers before they leave, they'll find an invitation to a pool party at my house this Saturday at noon, sharp! Be there or be a shape with four sides"

"This Saturday? Oh geez, Vortex it appears I will be busy with some top secret projects this weekend, so I won't be able to attend" Jimmy said condescendingly.

"That's okay, Jimmy" Cindy smirked "You're not invited anyways"

Later after school, Jimmy was sulking on the sidewalk as he, Carl and Sheen saw everyone with invitations to Cindy's pool party.

"Wow Jimmy, everyone was invited to the party except you" Carl remarked "What is it between you and her anyways? You have been fighting more than ever all week"

"She's angry because I won't let her see the lab" Jimmy deadpanned "She should know better than to think I'd let a stupid girl into my lab, especially her"

Sheen sighed "Well if it makes you feel any better Jimmy, I'm not going either...I'm too bummed out about losing my Game Buddy and my Ultra Lord video game was in it!"

"Sheen, it's somewhere" said Jimmy "You probably just left it at somebody's house, as usual. As for me, I'd like to get even with that spoiled brat, Cindy...as usual"

"Well if you guys aren't going to the party, neither am I" said Carl "After all, we're the Three Amigops"

"Amigops?" asked Jimmy and Sheen.

"Yeah, well you see I was making name tags for us and I accidentally added a 'P' to 'amigos', so I figured that would work" Carl explained.

"Oh" said Jimmy "Regardless, I still wish I could get back at Cindy"

"Aw, cheer up Jimmy, maybe it'll rain on Saturday" said Carl.

Jimmy snapped his fingers "Carl! That's a great idea!"

"What is?" asked Carl.

"To the lab!" Jimmy proclaimed as he ran off.

On Saturday, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard snuck behind Cindy's backyard fence, where the party was going like clockwork and Jimmy was ready to put his plan into action.

"Guys, would you stop that? We're trying to be sneaky" he whispered to Carl and Sheen, who were digging into Carl's backpack.

"Hey Jimmy, I found one of Sheen's Ultra Lord collectables in my backpack" Carl whispered.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Sheen held out his hands excitedly.

Carl handed over some purple and orange socks "Here you are Sheen, your Ultra Lord socks! Only made in Japan"

"But it's not my game" Sheen sighed "Jimmy! Did you find it in your stuff?"

"Sorry Sheen, I haven't had time" said Jimmy "I was too busy creating..."

Jimmy reached into Goddard's back and took out a small, yellow cube.

"...this!" he showed it to them.

"What is it?" asked the boys.

"Gentlemen, I call it 'The Neutron Weather Cube' and with it, I can change the weather into anything I want" Jimmy replied "With this, I can make it rain on Cindy's parade...I mean, party!"

"How are you gonna do that, Jimmy?" asked Carl.

"Goddard will throw it up into the clouds and then the cube will do the rest" Jimmy explained.

"I don't know, Jimmy, are you sure that's gonna work?" Carl asked nervously.

"Of course, Carl" said Jimmy "It'll set a thunderstorm onto Cindy's party for a few hours and she'll be the laughing stock of the whole school. That'll teach her to mess with Jimmy Issac Neutron! Goddard! Go throw the cube into the clouds!"

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard zoomed into the air.

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen peeked through the bushes and saw all the kids playing and having fun.

"They're having fun now, but they won't be soon" Jimmy snickered.

"Boy, Libby sure looks muy bonita in her two-piece bathing suit" Sheen purred as he saw Libby drinking out of a cup.

"Sheen, focus!" Jimmy turned his head to Sheen.

"Sorry Jimmy" Sheen grinned "Libby and her beauty distracted me so"

At that same time, Cindy was walking around, trying to mingle with her guests.

"Hey Cindy, cool party" said Nick.

"Gee, thanks Nick" Cindy giggled nervously "I...you know...do what I can"

Cindy then walked over to Libby and Brittany.

"Excellent party, Cindy" said Brittany.

"Why thank you, Brittany" Cindy made a snooty smile "I certainly say so myself"

"But where's Jimmy?" asked Libby.

"Who cares?" Cindy huffed.

"We figured that you might" Libby chuckled.

"Well that's just plain ridiculous" Cindy huffed "If I ever like that blockhead, just strike me with lightning!"

All of a sudden, the sky became dark and cloudy and there was thunder and lightning.

"Look out!" Libby pointed to something in the sky.

Just then, a large bolt of lightning came striking down and the girls quickly avoided it. All of a sudden, there was a

"Yikes!" Libby yelped.

"My entire life flashed before my eyes...and it was really screwed up" Brittany remarked.

"Just for the record, I consider that lightning to be a coincidence and not as a sign from God" Cindy folded her arms.

Jimmy then popped up from behind the fence "Au contraire, Ms. Vortex. This is no coincidence, this is a sign from Jimmy Neutron! Now prepare yourself for..."

Just then, the sky cleared and a rainbow had emerged from the sky, which landed in Cindy's pool.

"...the most beautiful rainbow in the world?!" Jimmy's jaw dropped.

"Wow Jimmy, that's really nice of you" Cindy smirked at him "Now my party is really great!"

"The colors of the rainbow always make me so happy" Brittany sighed in happiness "Thank you Jimmy"

"Gas planet" Jimmy grumbled "I was sure to make this a foolproof plan"

"Gee Jimmy, for a genius, you're not really that smart" laughed Cindy.

Later that night, Jimmy went to bed, still slumping about the weather machine going wrong.

"Get some rest, sweetie" said Judy "Remember, you have some chores to do tomorrow"

As soon as Judy left the room, Jimmy fluffed his pillows.

"Gee Goddard, I could've sworn I calibrated the weather correctly" he told his dog "Maybe that sunspot affected the machine. I'll work on it in the morning. Night Goddard"

Outside of Jimmy's room, a small tornado had made it's way into the bedroom and started to pick the sleeping Jimmy up.

The boy genius yawned "Boy, it's getting kinda drafty. Better close the wind-"

Just then, Jimmy fell down and saw the tornado.

"Leaping Leptons!" he exclaimed "There's a twister in my room! This is...incredible! The weather cube must've created the twister and granted it the power of sentience. This is probably my greatest creation ever"

Goddard growled.

Jimmy chuckled "Besides you, Goddard. I think I'll call this guy 'Mister T'!"

Goddard raised an eyebrow as if he was saying "Huh?"

"You know, 'Mister T', that wrestler guy with the mohawk..." Jimmy tried to explain "Never mind. I guess we'll have to think about it in the morning. Night guys"

Jimmy went back to sleep and Goddard put Mister T into the closet.

The next morning, Jimmy's mom screamed at the top of her voice, which caused Jimmy to run downstairs almost at the speed of light.

"Leaping leptons!" he exclaimed "What's going on?"

He walked downstairs and saw Mister T in the kitchen wrecking havoc and his parents hiding underneath the dining table.

"James Issac Neutron!" shouted Judy "I just know you're responsible for this!"

"Oh God, I'm in trouble" Jimmy gulped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Jimmy has gotten himself in a jam once again with this sentient twister. Stay tuned and find out!**


	2. A Boy and his Twister

Jimmy managed to calm Mr. T down and stop him from wrecking havoc in the kitchen. Then, his mother took him outside for a little lecture.

"Jimmy, how many times have I told you not to tamper with the forces of nature?" she asked her son.

"78 times, mom" Jimmy replied.

"So, what are you going to do about that twister in the house?" Judy asked again.

"I'm gonna show you that he can be a useful member of the family, mom" said Jimmy "You'll see"

Throughout the whole morning, Jimmy and Mister T managed to make blow dry Jimmy's hair, make his bed, gather up his laundry, clean the bathroom and managed to clean up the kitchen. Next, Jimmy took Mister T outside to paint the fences. Next thing Jimmy knew, he had a brand new, perfectly white backyard fence.

"Well Mister T, it looks like you've really outdone yourself" said Jimmy "I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Vortex backyard, Cindy was busy cleaning up after the party yesterday.

"Gee, this yard looks like a twister hit this place" she remarked "It's gonna take hours for me to clean up this place by hand"

Just then, she heard a swirling noise coming from Jimmy's backyard next door. She took a peek and saw Jimmy and his new twister cleaning up the leaves.

"Hmmm" she thought "It looks like Jimmy has a little helper, just the thing I need"

As soon as Jimmy went inside of the house to answer a phone call, Cindy was ready to put her sneaky plan into action.

"Oh Mister T..." she sang to the twister.

Inside of the house, Jimmy was video chatting with Sheen on his watch.

"I told you Sheen, I don't have time to hang out today" said Jimmy "I'm up to my cowlick in chores and experiments"

"Come on Jimmy, Carl and I have no lives without you to cause trouble every week" Sheen whined "Besides, we don't have any money for milkshakes and like my Uncle Miguel once said, 'You just gotta stop and smell the milkshakes'"

"That makes no sense at all" Jimmy deadpanned.

"Or does it?" asked Sheen.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"Or DOEEESSSS it?" Sheen asked again.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and sighed.

Meanwhile in Cindy's yard, Mister T was finished cleaning up the entire place. It was sparkling like brand new.

"Oh Mister T, you did such a wonderful job" she said happily "This place looks like brand new. You can stop now"

Just then, Mister T started to suck up all the furniture and the whole yard started to become messy again.

"Mister T, stop! Please!" she begged.

At that same time, Jimmy walked back into his yard, where Goddard was playing with a wrench. He then noticed something about the yard.

"Say Goddard, have you seen Mister T?" he asked his dog.

"HEEELLLPPP!" Cindy shouted from next door.

Jimmy quickly rushed over there "Cindy! What happened?"

Cindy nervously chuckled "Well Jimmy...to put it so mildly...I kind of let Mister T clean my backyard"

"OH MY GOD!" Jimmy shouted as he saw the destroyed backyard "You must have overfed him! He's probably gone mad from those junk food wrappers and leaves you made him sweep up! Goddard! Track down our twisted friend!"

"Bark!" said Goddard.

A map came up on Goddard's screen with some sort of map thing.

"It looks like Mister T is headed for the Happy Times Trailer Park on the other side of town" said Jimmy "Let's go boy!"

"Bark bark!" exclaimed Goddard.

"Wait!" Cindy put up her hand "Take me with you!"

"Why should I trust you?" Jimmy asked condescendingly "You're the one who overfed my twister!"

"Because I will be responsible if he hurts anyone or anything!" Cindy retorted "Because I want to help save the free world! Not everyone does things for their selfish and personal gain, you know!"

"Fine, you can come" sighed Jimmy.

"Hooray!" Cindy cheered "I finally get to see your lab!"

"But don't touch anything!" Jimmy said as Cindy grabbed his hand.

They both made it to Jimmy's clubhouse.

"So, where's your lab, Jimmy?" asked Cindy.

"It's under my clubhouse, Cindy" said Jimmy "First, I need to get past my security system, so my labs don't think I'm an intruder"

Jimmy plucked a hair from his cowlick and held it up to the DNA Scanner, which started to analyze it.

"DNA match confirmed" said VOX "Welcome Jimmy"

"Thanks VOX" said Jimmy.

"You use a DNA Scanner to get in?" Cindy raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't it be easier to have like a password or a voice recognition or something?"

"And let people hack into my systems? I think not" Jimmy scoffed "Now come on"

Jimmy and Cindy went underground to the laboratory and walked down the bridge entrance to Jimmy's rocket building section, where they got into Jimmy's rocket, the Mark III to carry out their mission.

"This is a rocket?" Cindy raised an eyebrow "It looks like something made out of stuff you'd find in a junkyard"

"Hey!" Jimmy exclaimed "I used the previous version to break out of detention. I mean, it did give me and everyone who was involved a whole month of detention and some wedgies from that stupid Butch Pakowski, but it was worth it!"

"Let's just get on with this, Neutron" said Cindy "I have a piano lesson in an hour"

Jimmy started the controls for the rocket and the two were launched out of the lab and into town, where the twister was rampaging throughout the city.

"So what's your plan, Boy Wonder?" asked Cindy.

"Well when we fly over to Mister T, I should be able to talk him out and return him to his normal size" Jimmy explained as he drove the rocket "After all, I made him"

"With your social skills, you couldn't even coo at a baby" Cindy said cattily.

"You know, you didn't have to come with me" Jimmy retorted.

"Well I'm coming with you, Neutron, whether you like it or not!" Cindy retorted back.

Jimmy sighed "Goddard, activate your radar and track Mister T down!"

"Bark!" exclaimed Goddard.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Jimmy and Cindy have formed an unlikely alliance in this episode. Will they save the town or will they be sent to the Land of Oz? Stay tuned!**


End file.
